1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus for converting an optical image taken by a camera into digital image data, and recording and reproducing on a recording medium, and more particularly to the one easy to extend the system and easy to achieve the multiple functions so as to sufficiently satisfy wide requirements of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
As known well, in an ordinary camera, the taken optical image is focused on a silver salt film, and therefore the taken image cannot be observed unless the film is developed by chemical processing.
Recently, by contrast, an electrophotographic system is developed and spread widely on market, which does not require bothersome chemical processing because the taken optical image is converted into an electrical image data, and the image according to this image data is displayed by a television receiver.
As an example of such an electrophotographic system, a still picture recording and reproducing system is known. In this still picture recording and reproducing system, tape, disc and drum composed of magnetic material are installed in a camera main body as a recording medium in a form of a cassette or cartridge, and image data is recorded. Afterwards, the recording medium is taken out of the camera body, and installed in a reproducing unit, and the still picture is displayed in a television receiver connected to the reproducing unit.
In the still picture recording and reproducing system of this sort, for example, by using a memory card incorporating a semiconductor memory as the recording medium, it is attempted to record at higher density and reduce the weight and size, but actually it is in the process of development at the present, and there are many points to be improved.
That is, the image data processing apparatus for converting an optical image taken by a camera into digital image data, and recording and reproducing on a recording medium is not a technically completed system yet, and therefore it is keenly demanded to promote the multiple-purpose advantages more effectively, by making the system easy to extend and easy to achieve in the multiple functions so as to sufficiently satisfy the versatile requests of users.